Hell is Where the Heart is
by Lara Harker
Summary: Alucard, durante su confinamiento en las mazmorras de Hellsing, recuerda... Y encuentra en los ojos azules de una virgen el recuerdo de su humanidad. Songfic. Sí, lo sé, mal summary. Sólo evítenme la verguenza y lean. AlucardxIntegra. Si quieren continuación deben avisarme en forma de review.


**Hell is where the heart is.**

_******Confide in me and tell me, why the worthless never die**_

_******And tell to me my darling, why we cast our pearls to swine**_

_******Please come to me and show me, why the dead refuse to bleed**_

******_Why nothing lasts forever, and the past can't be retrieved. _  
**

En el inmenso vacío que era su vida inmortal, aún en el confinamiento y la sed sin tregua, soñaba. Recordaba.

Alguna vez había sido humano, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Eso creía él. De eso quería convencerse. Aunque ahora lo rodeaban las almas de sus familiares, de todos aquellos que había derrotado y consumido, mirándolo, escrutándolo con sus ojos rojos, esperando sus órdenes. Ahora era el Rey No Muerto. Ahora era el sujeto de experimentación, la mascota, de los Hellsing. Se vió a sí mismo, sentado en su silla de respaldo alto, en medio de la oscuridad que le componía, con la barbilla apoyada en una mano enguantada, la otra tamborileando en el respaldo de la silla, con expresión aburrida.

Tanto, tantísimo tiempo, sin una sola gota de sangre. La sed...La sed era como el verano que agrietaba la tierra. La tierra era su propio ser agrietado y seco, poco más que una momia. En la realidad, fuera de su mundo interno, atado con cuero bendecido y plata a una pared en una mazmorra, lejos del ataúd construído con polvo de su propia tierra natal, lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiera proporcionarle la fuerza para escapar de allí. En su mente, también cualquier intento de escapatoria estaba tan condenado y falto de alimento como él mismo. Amaba y odiaba a los Hellsing. Los admiraba y detestaba. Paseó la mirada por todos aquellos ojos rojos. Había un par de pupilas azules entre todos aquellos ojos. No eran los de un familiar. Eran unos ojos que siempre estarían en sus recuerdos.

Alguna vez había sido humano, y esos ojos azules siempre estaban allí, observándolo en la vigilia permanente del sueño del vampiro; esos ojos, cuya expresión astuta no lograba opacar un transfondo puro, virginal, como un estanque de las montañas de Valaquia. Un azul glacial que era el hogar mismo. Cerró sus propios ojos, y todas las pupilas rojas también se cerraron. Se hundió más en sus memorias.

Todas las cosas importantes en su vida habían sucedido con atardeceres incendiarios de fondo. Esa hora del crepúsculo en que aunque el sol ya se hubiera ocultado, aún sus rayos convertían el horizonte en un incendio de naranjas y rojos. Esa luz bermeja había inundado la habitación del Sultán aquella horrible noche, cuando aún era un niño. Aquella luz había iluminado los rostros de los moribundos clavados en las picas en el campo de batalla, con aquella luz se había limpiado la sangre enemiga del rostro y la había lamido de sus propios dedos.

Aquella luz bermeja del atardecer había iluminado los vitrales de la iglesia en la que había tomado, por cuestiones políticas, a su primera esposa. Se recordó a sí mismo en ese día, al bajarse del corcel negro como la tinta. Los ricos terciopelos rojos y borgoñas que lo vestían, ribeteados de oro. La larga capa roja. La espada ceñida al costado, los botones bruñidos del cuello de su camisa. La melena negra y espesa suelta, los ojos azules bajo las cejas negrísimas, el bigote y la barba. Entró a la Casa de Dios tras inclinarse y persignarse. Él era el guerrero de Dios. Se acercó con paso resuelto al altar, mucho más alto y más fornido que todos los hombres presentes en el lugar. Los invitados, al mirarlo, se retraían sobre sí mismos, espantados. Tras un rato de espera, la novia apareció. Su primera impresión al verla, fué pensar que le estaban jugando una broma. Era diminuta. Su nombre era Cnaejna, princesa de Transilvania. Se acercó sin temblar y con paso resuelto al altar, tal como él mismo. Pudo observarla mejor conforme se acercaba, aunque no podía ver su rostro, oculto tras un velo blanco. Tenía un vestido de seda verde oscura, de largas mangas, bordado de plata. Sus largos cabellos se desparramaban por su espalda como una cascada de oro, su cabeza tocada por una corona nupcial de azucenas blancas. La viva imagen de la pureza. A los doce años, sus padres se la habían entregado en matrimonio. Él ya era un hombre adulto y curtido en la batalla. Ya era el Príncipe de Valaquia, ya era el Hijo del Dragón. La expresión sempiternamente dura de su mirada que parecía no asustar en lo absoluto a su niña-novia. Durante la ceremonia real de enlace, había intentado espantarla, probarla. Una niñita asustadiza no era lo que necesitaba como cónyuge. Necesitaba a una mujer fuerte que pudiera parir sus hijos sin morir en el intento, perpetuar con vástagos fuertes su legado de sangre, y a primera vista, aquella pequeñita rubia y blanca había excitado sus ansias carnales; pero no prometía mucho.

El sacerdote le permitió remover el velo de su rostro y besarla como sello del pacto. Con sus dedos enguantados de cuero negro, tomó delicadamente la tela finísima y la levantó. Unos ojos azules inmensos y puros lo miraban, con el más infinito interés. Su rostro era de una delicadeza impactante, al igual que su cuello y su pecho, que todo su cuerpo. Pensó con tristeza que tal vez no aguantaría los embates y las dificultades de la primera noche. Era aún una niña y dos pequeñas frutas sin madurar despuntaban apenas bajo el terciopelo verde de su corpiño. Pero era suya, era su pequeña esposa. Le tomó con fimeza la barbilla, casi con sadismo pensó que si apretaba más podría quebrarle el hueso, pero Cnaejna no retrocedió, ni mostró signos de dolor o miedo. Le gustó. Era tenaz. Se inclinó sobre ella, que, pobrecita, aún poniéndose de puntillas escasamente con su coronilla llegaba al esternón de su esposo, y le dio un casto beso en los labios, cálidos y jóvenes. Retrocedió para observarla. Ella parpadeó con languidez, sin sonrojarse.

Esa noche, tras el banquete y las festividades, no había podido aguantar más la curiosidad y había tomado a Cnaejna casi obligada hasta la habitación que compartirían, hacia su lecho nupcial o mortuorio, él aún no se decidía. Podría matarla tan fácilmente como aplastar a una mariposa entre sus manos, tan frágil y pequeña era, su niña-novia. La depositó sobre la cama y le quitó la corona de azucenas de la cabeza. Luego se quitó los guantes de cuero negro y acarició el cabello de ella, liso, larguísimo, rubio, suave y fragante. Ella lo observaba como si estuviera en un lugar muy lejano y empezó a sospechar que tal vez la habían drogado para que se comportara de manera sosegada ante aquella unión que a cualquier otra mujer, excepto a sus concubinas (que eran bajo entre lo bajo, mujeres de temer) habría espantado de muerte. Le tomó la barbilla de nuevo, esta vez con suavidad, y la besó. Al inclinarse sobre ella, la niña, rauda y veloz, había tomado su puñal engastado en oro de su cinto y lo había apuntado a su garganta, temblando.

Sonrió infinitamente divertido. No estaba drogada. Se levantó de la cama y se movió hacia un lado, aún con el puñal en la mano.

-Quería hablar con usted antes de consumar el matrimonio, Voivoda.-dijo la pequeña, con voz glacial.-¿Es verdad...que le agrada empalar a sus enemigos para causar terror?

Su sonrisa se pronunció aún más. Esta pequeñita sería absolutamente interesante.

-Si.-contestó, sin rodeos.-He empalado incluso a mi propia gente para causar terror en mis enemigos. Considero que la mejor forma de orar es luchar. Dios no atiende súplicas ni oraciones sosas. Debemos mostrarle algo digno de su valioso tiempo para que nos favorezca, ¿qué piensa usted?

Cnaejna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Él comprendió que no era de terror, sino porque por primera vez en su vida, alguien le preguntaba q_ué opinaba ella_.

-Supongo entonces que los votos que hemos pronunciado no tienen ninguna validez para usted, Voivoda. Simples oraciones y ruegos sosos en una iglesia.-contestó Cnaejna.-En realidad...pienso como usted, he visto a mi madre rezar toda su vida pidiendo favores que jamás llegan.

La pequeña bajó el arma y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, a su lado. Parecía confundida.

-Ante Dios, no estamos realmente casados.-murmuró. Luego volteó a mirarlo y le preguntó, en voz baja.-¿Es verdad que a usted le gusta...beber sangre?

-La sangre es la vida.-contestó él, aún mirándola. Ella sonrió y tomó con una de sus manitas el rostro de él. Qué atrevimiento. Luego volvió a mirarse las manos. Tomó la daga y antes de que se diera cuenta -tenía la guardia escandalosamente baja, ¿qué podría hacerle una mujercita indefensa como ella? Cnaejna había tomado una de sus grandes manos callosas de guerrero y habia abierto un corte en la palma que escoció unos segundos antes de barbotar unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Luego le ofreció el puñal y una de sus manitas blancas.

Comprendió lo que ella quería hacer. Con delicadeza y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, abrió un corte pequeño en la palma de la mano de ella. Luego, gentilmente, la pequeña entrelazó su mano con la de él, y rezó fervorosamente, pidiendo que lo que había sido unido, jamás se separara. Su corazón latió increiblemente fuerte. Era curioso sentir el vacío del corazón que ya no latía, cuando en esa época había sentido, en ocasiones como aquella, que iba a salirsede su pecho. La observó, curioso, mientras su erección crecía sólo por el olor de sangre en el ambiente. Empezó a aguársele la boca. Quería probar esa sangre. Quería hacer suya a esa chiquilla. Violarla, matarla, destruírla. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y volvió a acariciar su mejilla con su otra mano sana. En un frenesí de algo que jamás creyó poder sentir, tomó aquella manita blanca y herida y la apretó sobre su boca. Nunca olvidaría el sabor de aquella primera sangre virginal. Su pequeña Cnaejna sólo sonrió, sabiéndose su dueña. Dueña del Hijo del Dragón, aquella mujercita. Sintió ganas de golpearla por su atrevimiento, por su altivez, pero luego reconoció que sólo alguien como ella, que era enviada siendo aún una niña al altar para unirse en matrimonio con un reconocido tirano y asesino, como él, y que conservaba la espalda estirada y el rostro y el ánimo firmes, era digna de ser llamada esposa. Así que la besó en los labios, la sedujo, se desvistió, la desvistió y la desvirgó con la más absoluta paciencia. La empaló deliciosamente, le hizo olvidar que ella era apenas una niña y la hizo su mujer, y lamió la sangre de ella y su sangre unidas por la eternidad.

Cnaejna le había dado tres hijos de ojos azules y cabellos negros; hijos hermosos y hábiles, vástagos fuertes. Su reina, su princesa, helada estratega y fogosa amante y madre, había sido la razón por la cual había defendido con ahínco la cristiandad, orando y matando en el campo de batalla mientras ella se desenvolvía, digna representante de la Dama en el ajedrez, cuidando de sus intereses políticos. Sin embargo, orgullosa y dura, durante el asedio al castillo de Poenari, tomó a su último hijo recién nacido en brazos y se lanzó al río Argés, diciendo que prefería podrirse entre los peces y el agua que ser apresada por los turcos.

Tras la muerte ella, él había enloquecido, llevando a la ruina a sus propios súbditos y soldados. Debido a su muerte, su fé en Dios había comenzado a resquebrajarse. Él, el paladín de la Cristiandad en Europa Oriental, a pesar de todas sus súplicas y esfuerzos, había perdido a su esposa, a la madre de sus hijos, a su dueña.

...

_**No love will ever save you, no kisses are too deep**_

_**No cross will give you answers, or satisfy your needs**_

_**No faith will give you pleasure, that takes away the pain**_

**_But hate will give you meaning, and make you feel again._**

Pensó en la segunda vez que había visto unos ojos azules parecidos a esos.

Mina Murray era la prometida del estúpido abogado, Jonathan Harker, al que una firma en Londres había enviado hasta su palacio en Transilvania. Durante casi cincuenta años había estado preparándolo todo, calculándolo todo. Observando y esperando, solitario en su palacio, como una inmensa araña tejiendo sus redes. Había visto los reinados europeos caer y levantarse. Había visto la conquista de América. Y también había visto que Gran Bretaña se había convertido en la mayor potencia colonialista del mundo. Así que en base a ello, comenzó a maquinar. Su idea al comprar propiedades en Londres, era establecer su imperio maléfico en el país más poderoso de la tierra, infectar a través de las venas de la Gran Bretaña a todo el mundo, ser el cáncer en el seno de la rosa. Para ello necesitaba la ayuda del incauto, pero profesional Harker. Un abogaducho joven al que nadie extrañaría demasiado si se perdía durante un viaje de trabajo a los Cárpatos. Incluso podría tomar su identidad, si era necesario. De él aprendería el idioma y sus giros, usos y costumbres, todo lo que necesitaría para pasar absolutamente desapercibido entre la gran masa humana que habitaba Londres. Lo había recibido en su hogar y había iniciado a poner en marcha su plan. Pero entonces había visto sin querer un pequeño daguerrotipo en la habitación de Harker, enchapado en plata. Lo tomó aún quemándose los dedos, porque eran sus ojos. Los ojos azules de Cnaejna lo miraban desde otro rostro de mujer, de una joven hermosa y de apariencia inocente, pero despojada de toda la astucia que recordaba en la que había sido su esposa. Esta joven era dulzura, era paz, era lo que había visto en Cnaejna en muy contadas ocasiones. Y decidió que también sería suya, esta joven, la prometida de Harker.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo pasó para que Harker notara que algo iba terriblemente mal. Cometió un error gravísimo al no asesinarlo inmediatamente, confiado en que las tres draculinas que tenía a su servicio acabarían con él. Lo encerró en su castillo y viajó a Londres, tomando una apariencia que sabía que gustaría a Mina, una muchacha joven y pobre, inocente y contentadiza que seguramente habría pasado su infancia leyendo historias de caballeros y príncipes que rescataban a doncellas paupérrimas de crueles pero reales destinos. Sin embargo, durante su búsqueda de Mina, se cruzó en su camino primero una belleza de cabellos rojos, como esos atardeceres definitivos, y en un momento de atroz torpeza convirtió en ghoul a aquella muchachita, que quien lo creyera, _ya no era virgen, _y que además, tenía tres pretendientes. Uno de ellos era un texano sin importancia -eso creyó él-, llamado Quincey Morris; un médico siquiatra, Jack Seward, que coincidencialmente era el encargado del manicomio en que tenían encerrado a Renfield, el primer abogado que la firma de Jonathan Harker había enviado a servirlo y que se había convertido en eso, en su fiel, fidelísimo sirviente; y Arthur Holmwood, un aristócrata aburrido que era efectivamente el prometido de Lucy.

Había notado con diversión que Dios lo odiaba más que nunca, o que el Diablo le estaba facilitando increíblemente las cosas. Lucy y su querida Mina habían sido amigas desde la infancia, a pesar de sus obvias diferencias económicas y sociales. Lucy, a pesar de su mente corta y sus andares de pavo real, era una aristócrata, como él mismo. Mina era una joven inteligente, pero pobre y a quien se le notaba poco educada en ciertos aspectos. Así que mientras el prometido, Harker, estuvo ausente, la cazó, la sedujo…Quería sus ojos azules, quería su hogar. Mina se rehusó fuertemente a convertirse en lo que él era, al principio; lo maldijo, lo odió. Se marchó a Transilvania dispuesta a casarse con Harker, quien había logrado escapar del castillo. Mientras tanto, enloquecido de ira, él había asesinado a Lucy y bebido su sangre, y como ella ya no era virgen, naturalmente se había convertido en un ghoul, que el médico Seward, acompañado de Morris, Holmwood y Abraham Van Helsing, habían eliminado. Luego, Helsing, con su mente brillante, había deducido que un vampiro poderoso debía encontrarse en Londres y que había que darle muerte lo más pronto posible, y allí había empezado su tragedia, la historia que había culminado en su encierro y servidumbre a la familia Hellsing.

Seguía empecinado en hacer suya a Mina. Al final ella cedió, tomó a grandes tragos su sangre virgen mientras ella yacía, olvidada en una habitación cerrada con llave, aún virgen y anhelante de _magia,_ que su flamante esposo, Harker, volviera de sus cacerías de vampiros por toda Londres. La había tomado y había mirado sus ojos azules mientras se convertía en lo que él era, mientras se convertían en dos pupilas rojas. Luego ya no la quiso.

_Ella no era como Cnaejna. Carecía de temple, de ese aspecto de flor congelada súbitamente, de espada recién forjada._

Pero Mina había sido su perdición. Helsing y sus amigos le habían dado caza, y le habían dado...muerte. Al menos aparentemente, lo habían despojado de sus poderes casi por completo, Hellsing, con sus conocimientos de magia y alquimia, lo había atado en servidumbre a su propia sangre. Tras años y años de experimentos y torturas en las mazmorras de aquella mansión, que originalmente había comprado con su oxidada y herrumbrosa fortuna en oro, se había convertido en herencia familiar de sus captores, su mente se quebró. Un poco más. Deseaba servirlos, complacerlos, aunque una parte de sí no olvidaba la extensión de su poder, de su pasado glorioso. Aún sirviente, seguía siendo el Rey de la No Vida, el Voivoda de Transilvania y Valaquia, estirpe real en vida y en muerte.

Al final Abraham, cansado de no conseguir matarlo completamente, decidió encerrarlo para siempre, donde no fuese un peligro para nadie, donde pudiese ser hallado y usado en caso de emergencia. Décadas aburridas y sosas, hasta ese divertido episodio con los...¿cómo se llamaban? Nazis, y Walter C. Dornez, aquel muchachito procaz y hábil que había sido su compañero en aquella misión. Luego habían vuelto a encerrarlo, y tal vez convencido de que permanecería en aquel estado por toda la eternidad, se entregó al sueño y a los recuerdos sin chistar.

_**The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame,**_

_**I am the alpha and the omega; I am the beginning and the end**_

_**I am the answer I am the enigma; I am the flame which never ends.**_

En medio de las imágenes, de los recuerdos fragmentados, de las voces de los millones de almas que lo habitaban, sintió un olor.

El olor de Cnaejna. El olor de Mina. El olor de la sangre de una doncella. Abrió los ojos de la imagen de sí que habitaba en su interior, al unísono con las pupilas rojas de sus familiares, que también se abrieron, buscando, arriba, abajo, a los lados, la fuente de aquel olor. Se puso en pie. Les ordenó regenerar sus músculos, la piel, los ojos, el pelo del Alucard corpóreo. Aquel olor iba a enloquecerlo. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, toda su voluntad, estiró su cuerpo hacia adelante, haciendo caso omiso de las ataduras, de los sigilos mágicos grabados a fuego en ellas. Se estiró hacia la fuente del olor. Lamió. Lamió y lamió. Abrió los ojos, los reales.

Una jovencita de unos doce o trece años, vestida con una sencilla falda azul y una camisa blanca, descalza, lo observaba aterrada desde el suelo. Cuatro hombres estaban de pie detrás de ella, apuntándole con pistolas. Del brazo izquierdo de la jovencita, herido de bala, salía abundantemente aquella sangre roja que lo había despertado y otorgado fuerzas, así que esa sangre preciosa, virginal y pura, era suya. Rompió las ataduras mágicas como si no fueran más que simples trozos de tela. Acabó con tres de aquellos hombres de un zarpazo, estaba tan, tan, tan sediento. Luego su atención retornó a aquella extraña niña.

-¿Eres tú...quien me ha despertado?-siseó él. La chiquilla le apuntó entre las cejas con un revólver.

-¡Retrocede, monstruo!-gritó ella. Lo había mirado con furia. Qué increíblemente divertida e interesante. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello largo, rubio. Su piel era de un acogedor y muy humano color miel, tostado.

-Tu sangre...es la primera que he tomado en veinte años. Fué increíblemente deliciosa.-dijo, halagándola. Ella pareció enojarse aún más. Sin dudarlo un instante, le disparó varias veces, en vano, claro estaba. Pero se había atrevido a dispararle. Se rió. Qué niña tan increíble. Le simpatizó de inmediato. La arrinconó contra una pared, amenazante, lúbrico.

-Si alguna vez tienes problemas, llámame...y todos tus enemigos caerán.-le propuso con voz siseante, como si fuera lo mejor que podría pasarle.

-¡Demonio!-susurró ella, entrecerrando los ojos, haciéndola parecer mucho más adulta de lo que en realidad era.-¡Yo, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Caballero de la Orden Real de Inglaterra, nunca seré sirviente de un bastardo chupasangre,...de un vampiro!

Se rió. Se rió y se rió. Probaría a este vástago de Hellsing.

-Las armas son inútiles en mi contra, niñita. Así que ríndete, y sé mi...

-¡CALLATE!-lo interrumpió ella-¡Nunca me rendiré!¡Absolutamente NUNCA me rendiré, aún si muero!¡Es mi deber y mi orgullo como líder de Hellsing!

Alucard se rió aún más fuerte, deleitado con su fuego.

-¡Espléndido!¡Increíble, de lo más espléndido!La forma en que tu espíritu se llena de ira...Eres sin duda de la progenie de ese hombre.-La chiquilla, Integra era su nombre, lo miraba confundida y sumamente molesta. La prueba había sido superada con creces. La jovencita, sin temblar ni llorar, demostrando una voluntad de vivir inmensa y un orgullo inalterable de lo que era, no retrocedió ante su sadismo, no tembló, no le temió, no deseó ser lo que él era, orgullosa y dura, se había encumbrado en su fragilidad humana. Era digna hija de Hellsing. Hincó su rodilla ante ella.

-Por favor disculpe mi rudeza, Lord Hellsing.- dijo. La miró a los ojos. En ellos vió la misma expresión que habían tenido los ojos de Cnaejna, tantos siglos atrás, cuando le había preguntado su opinión. Había llamado Lord a esta chiquilla, le había dado a entender que ante a sus ojos, era digna. En un destello, su memoria le mostró a Cnaejna, montada en un corcel negro y vestida para la batalla. Le había tomado la mano y se la había besado, y la había llamado "Mi ama". Esta jovencita que tenía ante sí, indefensa, era descendiente del mortal con más coraje y habilidad que había conocido nunca, Abraham. El único digno de acabar con su monstruosa existencia. El único digno de su respeto. Cnaejna había sido la única digna de su respeto, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, mi Ama?

Un gruñido lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Todavía uno de los hombres estaba vivo.

-¡Un monstruo,...y una niñata!¡TONTERÍAS!¡HELLSING ES MÍA, MÍA!-gritó, poniéndose a duras penas en pie, apuntándole a su nueva querida Ama con un arma. Le disparó. Haciendo uso de sus reflejos inhumanos interpuso su brazo entre la bala y ella, siendo impactado. No sintió dolor alguno.

-Su sangre asquerosa no es la de un líder.-escupió Alucard, dirigiéndose al hombre.

-¿Cuál es... tu nombre?-le preguntó Integra, apuntando su arma por encima de su brazo, usándolo como escudo, hacia su querido y asesino tío.

-Alucard. Así me llamaba tu ancestro.- Le contestó. Ella, sin dudarlo un instante, disparó su arma y acertó entre las cejas de aquel hombre que pretendía usurpar Hellsing, asesinándolo. Alucard decidió que seguiría a esa chiquilla hasta el fin del mundo, hasta el Infierno, si fuese necesario. Le recordaba mucho a Cnaejna. Muchísimo. Sonrió. Él, Vlad, Drácula, Alucard, se había entregado en servidumbre a esa pequeña niña de ojos azules, al pequeño hogar. A esos ojos azules puros e inteligentes. Su nombre era Íntegra. Era digno recuerdo de Cnaejna que curiosamente las aguas del tiempo traían de nuevo a su vera. Había sido alguna vez humano, y esos ojos, se lo recordarían por siempre. Esa jovencita siempre sería su Ama.

**Are we living just for pleasure, or for reasons yet unknown?**

**Let us realize our secrets, when we reach into my soul**

**Let my dreams be remembered, when I lay down not to sleep**

**Hell is where the heart is, it's a place for you and me.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Intenté mejorarlo...Un poco. No sé si funcionó del todo, pero...meh.**

**Bueno, queridos lectores, no me acribillen. Necesitaba sacar de mí a Alucard e Íntegra, no iban a dejarme en paz hasta que escribiera algo sobre ellos. No estoy muy segura si Cnaejna existió como esposa de Vlad III Tepes pero me encantaría que así fuera. La canción es de la banda Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio y se titula igual que este fic, me pareció perfecta tanto en atmósfera como en letra para combinarla con mi retorcida explicación de porqué Alucard siendo tan increíblemente poderoso se dejó dominar así de buenas a primeras de Miss Hellsing.**

**Críticas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, etc, porfavor, dejármelas en un review. Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Se despide, Lara Harker.**


End file.
